Hmmm, That Could Have Gone Better
by LibraryGirl81
Summary: I think we all have to admit there are quite a few places in this storyline where things could have unraveled. Here is my take on some of my personal favorites.
1. Chapter 1

Clouds

Like everything else in the world…weather is unpredictable. Even the sunniest place gets an afternoon drizzle and even the most overcast of skies sees a bit of sun.

Bella shuffles out the cafeteria and looks around for her friends outside in the school courtyard. She sees Mike and Jessica sitting at a picnic table. At the table next to them sits Edward and Alice. No real question here...why hang out with people who like you for you when you can hang out with a guy that just lusts after the smell of your blood and his sister who is your friend because basically...with her telepathy...it's inevitable.

"Hi, Edward." Bella whispers.

"Hi, Bella." Edward growls.

"The meatloaf smells really good today." Bella whispers softlier.

"Not as good as your blood." Edward snarls.

"Oh, Edward...you say the most romantic things." Bella simpers.

Bella sits down at the table and starts to eat her delicious meatloaf. As the wind starts to pick up a little there is a breeze that skirts across her arms. Bella shivers a bit and moves closer to her ice cold undead boyfriend. Her right arm is so cold at this point she starts to Google hypothermia on her phone. All of a sudden the wind blows a cloud out of the way of the sun and the warm rays beat down on Bella's face. First, relief at the cold being swept away and then terror as the courtyard starts to scream. What is going on?

Next to Bella, Edward snarls and bears his vampire canines. What is he doing? Oh my god, he can't show everyone his teeth!

Bella turns to Edward and yells "Stop it, what are you doing? Everyone is going to know if you don't get out of here."

Edward turns to her with an evil smile. "Everyone already knows Bella...the sun came out and we are sparkling- people don't sparkle like this...HUMAN people don't sparkle like this. We might as well get a good meal out of it before we have to leave town." Edward rears back with a laugh and swoops down to tear a chunk out of her beautiful, pale neck.


	2. Chapter 2

People Bleed…ALL THE TIME.

Bella's legs felt like jello as she ran her fourth lap around the track. Most of the schools nearby had changed their tracks to polyurethane years ago, but Forks High School students still endured an old cinder track. The crunching noise while running was hypnotic...it was almost impossible to remember how many laps you had done. The track coach had no trouble remembering so Bella was well aware that she still had four more laps to go.

Across the track, Bella spies Edward, Jasper and Emmett running in a group. Slowly making their way around the track, careful to not use their vampire speed. They are laughing and nudging shoulders and having an obvious moment. Bella smiles in affection at the sight. The Cullens rarely show this side of themselves outside of their home and she can't help but feel like she has caught a glimpse of a rare moment.

Mike Newton passes Bella on her left and sprints towards the next turn in the track. After numerous laps it is obvious that he is goofing off just to try to make this monotonous gym activity a little more interesting. Bella watches as he sprints past Edwards group as well. Running down the straight away, about to pass a third group of students, one of the guys in gym reaches out and shoves Mike with a laugh. Mike takes the fall and falls across the cinder, rolling three times before coming to a stop. Even from half a track away, Bella can see the blood running down his shoulder, arm and leg.

"JASPER...NO!" Bella yells.

Jasper just didn't have the control Edward and Emmett have. Even though he has been a vampire for 150 years, he just can't handle smelling blood. You know, that substance that courses through everyone. Blood, that is spilled daily in almost every public place. Everywhere. At once, Bella sees a blur as Jasper races forward. Before anyone can stop him, Jasper has bit into Mike's leg and is feasting on his fresh blood. Edward and Emmett stare on in horror. The horror of watching their brother eat their classmate. The horror of the idea of having to pack up their whole house and move to Alaska. The horror.


End file.
